Determination
by Moon-like-Mirror
Summary: Asahi Shiina is in love with Haruka Nanase, but butterfly swimmer Sousuke Yamazaki wants him back and a battle ensues. Who will win for Haruka's love?


**This story is Haruka x Asahi, a rare ship**

 **I do not own Free or any of its characters, credits all go to the original creators of the series**

 **Anyways hope you all like it!**

 **INTRODUCTION:**

In middle school Haruka Nanase was very quiet, the opposite of a certain red-haired happy-go-lucky, he was Asahi Shiina.

Haruka was never really open to his own feelings except for Makoto who knows him from top to bottom, Asahi was different he is never afraid voicing out his feelings, yup he can be considered a hopeless romantic when it comes to love.

Speaking of love, Haruka does not like to share anything about his lovelife, In Asahi's case he likes to blurt out.

But he only has eyes of a certain someone right now, though he has not made the move yet.

Just seeing those beautiful blue eyes like the ocean, hair shading black, smooth white skin wrapping the figure and soft lips blushing pink. A sight Asahi desires for.

That sight was none other than Haruka Nanase.

He had been in love with him after being together as time went on.

To the others it's a weird kind of love but for Asahi he doesn't care, all he knows he will do anything to win Haruka's love.

 **~ Third Person ~**

"Haru-chan!" Asahi sprinted towards the freestyle swimmer

"Don't call me Haru-chan", Haruka shrugged off

"Come on why not? Haru-chan looks cute on you", Asahi pouted

"Just stop please"

"Not cute" Asahi frowned but didn't brought it up anymore

"Nee~~ Haru-chan"

"What?"

"Uhh- there is something I've been meaning to tell you- you know for a while now" Asahi was beginning to sweat

Asahi was always energetic but time he never would have thought even he would feel this nervous especially in front of Haruka.

"Yes?" Haruka looked at him noticing the red-haired boy's face fuming up.

Asahi was sweating buckets, his face heating up like a beet red tomato, luckily he finally gained his composure looking at the raven-haired boy.

Everything all seemed to be in order when suddenly the doors of the swimming club burst open revealing a familiar face to Makoto especially to Haru.

It was no one else than Sousuke Yamazaki, butterfly swimmer and also known to be Haruka's competition.

"Yamazaki-kun?" Makoto was the first one to gain his senses asking the butterfly swimmer.

He didn't reply instead kept his eyes looking in circles as if he was looking for something or someone. As soon as he stopped his eyes were locked down to the freestyle swimmer.

Sousuke approached Haruka glancing at the shorter teen like they understood what they were trying to say.

"Yamazaki? What are you doing here?" Sousuke did not answer instead just looked at him

Asahi was burning up from all the tension because not only did a total stranger ruin his chances of a love confession, the tension left him unnoticed by any of them.

"Let's go" Sousuke took Haruka by the wrist dragging him away from the swimming pool

Asahi was shocked by what the taller teen was doing to his beloved Haruka, he finally had enough soon his temper rose high, sprinting towards the entrance door blocking their exit.

"Get out of my way!" Sousuke glared but Asahi didn't comply instead made all attempts to block their exit.

"Move or I'll force my way out!"

"Let go of Haru-chan first and you can leave" Asahi demanded but of course Sousuke did not comply

"Huh? Let him go? I'm taking him with me" the teal boy said

"You can't just drag him away!" Asahi was persistent

"And why not?" asked Sousuke

"Haru-chan is my girlfriend", everyone gathered was shocked by what Asahi just proclaimed in front of the taller butterfly swimmer including Haruka himself.

"Girlfriend?" Sousuke looked at Asahi from head to toe but not before letting Haruka go and laughed in disbelief

"What's so funny?" asked Asahi

"And here I thought my rival would be someone like Tachibana but this is a new sight, I never would expect that my rival would be a shorty like you", Sousuke laughed

"Who are you calling short!? I'm a man!"

"Sorry kid but what Haruka needs is a real man"

"Who!? Someone like you!?" Asahi said in disbelief

"Are you challenging me? You think you're better than me?"

"What if I am?" Asahi answered being too full of himself

"Then let's have a duel, I believe you're a butterfly swimmer too right? If you lose, I get Haru back"

"Okay but if I win, stay away from my girlfriend"

"It's a deal, we'll be swimming here in this pool at 3 PM, we have three weeks to prepare before our duel and remember we are only allowed to use the butterfly stroke"

"Deal! I assure you I won't lose!"

"It's settled, we will meet again after three weeks and prepare to lose shorty" with that the butterfly swimmer exited the doors but not before taking one last glance at Haruka and soon left the place.

"I'm not short!", Asahi huffed

Afterwards, Haruka approached the red-haired boy

 ***SLAP***

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Haruka fumed

"I did what i had to" was all he responded

"And what would do if you lose? If you lose then-"

"I'LL WIN!" Haruka was caught by surprise

"I will train myself harder, I'm going to win! I have to win!"

"Don't be so full of yourself! Then what was that about me as your girlfriend?" Asahi was caught off guard by that question

He did not respond, instead gave a light smirk

"I'm going to defeat him, I'm not losing you Haru-chan!" it was the last thing he said before giving a wink and left the gym eyes filled with determination.

 **~ Asahi Shiina ~**

 _Haru-chan..._

Hearing that name is music to my ears, i love everything about you from your blue eyes sparkling like stars, every strand of the black locks of your hair, the smooth skin of your sexy body and those soft lips blushing a pink glow.

I want all of you, i want them all! I'll do whatever it takes to have Haru-chan.

I'm gonna make him mine and mine alone.

I'll defeat that Yamazaki guy so i can have Haru-chan for myself.

 **~ Haruka Nanase ~**

I have never seen Asahi this serious for his match with Yamazaki I could tell the determination in his eyes. It's not that i don't believe in his potential but it's just Yamazaki still has something far beyond Asahi's skills that i cannot bring about.

I just don't want to regret anything in the end.

Yamazaki will surely have a chance to win but i cannot afford for Asahi to lose either.

I hope I'm wrong, i really hope I'm wrong!

"Asahi"

"Haru-chan"

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you, that day why did you claim I was your girlfriend?"

"That's just an act Haru-chan", he laughed

"You're lying! I know those words you spoke were very much true!"

"I don't know what you're talking about", he denied

"You do! Just tell me the truth"

"Would it make a difference? I don't think so", he assured

"It will, trust me!" I gave a serious stern

"Fine!" Asahi gripped my shoulder tightly "I'm in love with you!" my eyes widened by those words

"What?"

"I love you that's why I said those things!"

"I don't understand" I was confused

"I did that because I love you, I always have, don't you get it?"

"You really love me?"

"Yes! I love you! Even though you don't the same way about me", I was shocked

"What are you saying? Listen to me I-"

"Stop I don't want to hear it Haru-chan", he took a deep breath

"I know that you don't think I will be able to win against that Yamazaki guy, but i will not just back down, I promise I will defeat him, I will not lose you Haru-chan", afterwards he left me standing there in silence.

Everything makes sense I was right about my doubts, but now how will I tell Asahi that i also feel the same way about him?

 **~ Third Person ~**

Time has passed by since that day and now the time has finally come.

The Iwatobi Swimming pool was all set for the duel between the two butterfly swimmers Asahi and Yamazaki, this battle will decide who will walk home in triumph and will go home empty-handed.

Iwatobi's swimmers Makoto, Ikuya and Haruka were there to watch the match, Sousuke's best friend Rin Matsuoka and basketball player Kisumi Shigino were also present to witness the match.

Soon the two butterfly swimmers entered the fray and ready their positions.

"Are you ready to lose shorty?" Sousuke taunted

"I think you will be the one who will lose here, I'm here to win!"

"Don't get too worked up"

"The 500-meter butterfly relay is about to begin, competing in the white side Sousuke Yamazaki and competing in the blue side Asahi Shiina, swimmers ready your positions!"

"Ready 3... 2... 1..."

 ***Rings***

The whistle blows and the match begins.

Both swimmers gave everything they had in this match and not one were intent in losing, Haruka could only close his eyes and cover his hands waiting for the final whistle that will determine everything.

 **~ Asahi Shiina ~**

I'm not about to lose to this guy, whatever he may have with Haru-chan before doesn't matter, I don't care about it.

I will win and soon Haru-chan will be mine.

 **~ Sousuke Yamazaki ~**

Nanase, what do you see in that guy?

He's not important what's important that I get you back, I will get you back and we will swim together again like the way it was supposed to be and that's how is meant to be.

 **~ Third Person ~**

Moments later the final whistle blew indicating the final results of the match.

Haruka slowly opened his eyes to see the blue flag was raised, Yamazaki's defeat.

"The match has been decided... Asahi Shiina is the winner"

"I WON! I WON! I WON!" Asahi removed his goggles and screamed in victory

His fellow teammates were all happy by his victory and Haruka couldn't help but smile as Asahi looked at him with joy.

"Haru-chan!" Asahi ran to Haruka embracing him into a tight hug.

"Wait! You're wet, dry put first" he complained but the red-haired boy was busy hugging Haruka that he didn't hear anything

"I won Haru-chan! I told you I will win!"

"Yeah... you did it, congratulations!" Haruka smiled

Sousuke who was still at a trance from the outcome of the match, he could not accept that he has lost and he knows he will never be with Haruka.

"I lost, you win shorty"

"It's Asahi, my name is Asahi Shiina"

"A deal is a deal, he's all yours" Sousuke's voice was cracking but tried his best to calm himself

"Sousuke i-"

"I'll be fine", he answered "You take care of him for me"

"I will, don't worry about it"

"All right, i leave him into your hands, truce?" he offered a fist bump which Asahi returned

"Oh and don't ever hurt him or I'll take him back from you!"

"That will never happen!"

"Well later shorty!"

"I told you it's Asahi!"

"Whatever!", Sousuke shrugged off

"Asahi"

"Yes?"

"What I was about to tell you before, about your feelings for me"

"I understand, i will not force you on it"

"No listen, your feelings are not one-sided", the words 'not one-sided' caught the attention of the red-haired now he's all ears

"What do you mean Haru-chan?"

"Your feelings for me- and my feelings for you- are the same. Look", he reached out Asahi's hand placing it in his chest, a loud thump was coming from Haruka- It was his heart beating fast as a flash.

"Muhhh- uhh- ohhh", Asahi was lost for words instead Haruka pressed their lips together.

"I love you too Asahi Shiina, that is my answer", Haruka said showing Asahi one of his rare smiles that only a few people were able to see.

"I don't want to regret anything, I will not let you go", said Haruka

Out of nowhere Asahi kneeled down, everyone present gathered around to see the moment they have waited for so long from Asahi and Haru.

"After hearing you say you love me too, how could I let you go?"

"Asahi..."

"Haruka Nanase, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Umm... boyfriend?" Haruka raised an eyebrow

"Or if you like... will you be my girlfriend?" Asahi raised his brows up and down

"Haru-chan I want our relationship to be real, will you accept me?", he said with glowing eyes.

A small tear dropped from Haruka's eyes

"Who am I to say 'No' to you?" Haruka smiled

"So it's a yes? You'll be my girlfriend?", Asahi grinned

"But- I'll be your girlfriend if you also agree to be my boyfriend"

"Yes of course I'll be your boyfriend, I really do"

"All right then- Yes, Yes, Yes I will be your girlfriend!", he accepted

Those simple words meant everything for Asahi it meant the whole world for him

"Thank you, Thank you I'm so happy that you're my girlfriend now Haru-chan, no take backs okay?"

"Okay, no take backs, i'm your girlfriend forever and i will never ever leave you my love" he giggled again

"Never?" he asked

"Never" Haruka answered

"I love you Haru-chan"

"I love you too Asahi"

All of them applauded for the new couple.

Makoto was crying, he was really happy that his best friend has found the right person for him.

Ikuya thumbs up for Asahi, signing that he will support his relationship with Haruka.

Asahi couldn't hold the tears flowing and soon embrace the other boy sealing their love with a kiss.

Now he is happy and contented that he will be with the love of his life forever and nothing will ever separate them.

 **The End**


End file.
